


Steam

by Vesuvious



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, vampire!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvious/pseuds/Vesuvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy decides to distract Tyler from going to football practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Opening his locker quickly, Tyler tried to hurry. He was late to practice already, and his coach was probably going to make him run laps. He had about half his uniform on when he heard a noise and paused. Ever so softly he heard the door to the locker room open and close. Turning he looked to the door, but didn’t see anyone there. With a shrug he turned back to his locker.

A second later he heard a rustle behind the row of lockers. Tyler turned back around, cautious now. Someone was definitely here. Suddenly he heard a rush of air, like there was a draft behind him. Spinning around again, he turned to find…nothing.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Tyler called out.

He slowly walked around the row of lockers, wearing nothing but his football pants. Inhaling deeply through his nose he caught the scent of the intruder and instantly relaxed. He recognized that scent. He would know it anywhere. “Jeremy,” he called aloud, “I know it’s you.”

From behind him he heard, “It’s getting impossible to sneak up on you.” Grinning, Tyler turned to find Jeremy standing just behind him with a mischievous smile on his face. “What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to ignore the hungry looks Jeremy was giving his half naked body. He could not think about that right now. If he did, he would never make it to practice.

Tyler stepped past Jeremy, attempting to focus on getting ready for practice. Jeremy grabbed him about the waist as he stepped past, and pressed his body up against Tyler’s back. Nuzzling his lips over the bare skin of Tyler’s shoulder Jeremy said, “Aww, you don’t want to see me?” Tyler struggled half-heartedly in Jeremy’s arms, but said nothing. “I bet I could come up with a few things more interesting than football practice.” Jeremy said, grinding his hips into Tyler. Tyler gave a small groan of both pleasure and frustration. He loved it when Jeremy touched him, but Jeremy was going to make sure he never left this locker room. Which was probably Jeremy’s plan from the start, Tyler thought.

“Jeremy, I really should get to practice. Coach is going to kill me already.” Tyler said. Jeremy said nothing at first. He was too busy kissing his way over Tyler’s shoulder and up his neck. Finally pulling away he said, “Well if he’s already pissed at you, might as well stay with me.” He chose that moment to suck Tyler’s earlobe in his mouth, causing Tyler to melt against Jeremy as all resistance trickled away. 

Jeremy’s hands dropped down to Tyler’s pants, and he continued teasing Tyler’s earlobe as he began to fumble with the laces. Tyler got tired of Jeremy getting to do all the touching, and spun them around before pressing Jeremy up against the lockers. 

Jeremy didn’t let this slow him down, his hands still fumbling with the laces. Eventually getting frustrated, Jeremy pulled his lips away from Tyler’s so he could finally get Tyler’s pants open and yank them down around his thighs. Grinning at what he found Jeremy said, “Jockstrap, huh? Kinky.”

Tyler huffed out a laugh that quickly turned into a groan when Jeremy rubbed a hand over the swell of fabric. Tyler decided then he didn’t want to be the only one mostly naked and pressed closer to Jeremy as he moved his hands under Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy raised his arms above his head and Tyler pulled his shirt off. Tossing it to the side, Tyler latched his hands on Jeremy’s face and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Jeremy’s hands moved back down to Tyler’s waist. One hand moved to clutch Tyler’s ass, while the other moved to Tyler’s package and gave it a firm squeeze and was rewarded with a loud groan from Tyler. Spinning them around again, Jeremy pushed Tyler up against the lockers before dropping to his knees. He rubbed his mouth over the thin fabric of the jockstrap, sucking the head of Tyler’s cock for a moment. Tyler groaned and threaded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair as he closed his eyes and allowed his head to roll back.

Jeremy stopped teasing and pulled the jockstrap all the way down Tyler’s legs along with his pants. Leaning in, he brushed his nose over the dark curls of Tyler’s pubes as he inhaled the musky aroma. Wrapping his fingers around Tyler’s cock, he gave it a few pumps before bringing it up to his lips. Opening his mouth he gently licked the head of Tyler’s cock, reminding himself of the taste. He gave a few more gentle licks before slowly sucking the head of Tyler’s cock in his mouth and pulling it back out. Tyler gave a small whimper and rock of his hips, obviously impatient with how slowly Jeremy was moving, but Jeremy refused to speed up. Sucking Tyler’s cock back in his mouth he took a couple inches more and continued to do so until finally he relaxed his throat and swallowed around Tyler.

Tyler groaned aloud as he felt Jeremy swallowing around him, it was just too much, too fast. Jeremy was going to make him come embarrassingly fast. He managed to last a couple minutes longer before he had to quickly pull Jeremy up and close for a deep kiss. Jeremy smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away for breath Jeremy said, “That good, huh?”

Tyler couldn’t help but smile as well. “Shut up. You want to take this to showers?” he said, with a hopeful look on his face.

Jeremy gave him a mischievous grin and said, “Are you sure you don’t just want to get me naked?” Tyler gave a low growl at that and used his grip on Jeremy’s waist to jerk him closer. “Damn right I do.” Jeremy drew in a shaky breath at that, and didn’t resist when Tyler yanked open his jeans and pulled them as well as his boxers down and off his legs. He motioned for Jeremy to lead the way and as he walked past him he gave Jeremy’s ass a firm slap. Jeremy turned to glare at him, but Tyler only gave a cocky smirk.

When they found a stall in the back of the showers, Tyler quickly drew the curtain closed as Jeremy got the water running hot. Tyler waited until Jeremy got nice and soaked before he pounced. He moved with cat-like grace and smoothly pinned Jeremy against the wall, surprising even Jeremy’s vampire reflexes. Jeremy gave a soft gasp of surprise that quickly turned to an aroused smile aimed at Tyler. 

Jeremy gave a little shiver as he noticed Tyler’s eyes had flashed to black and gold. He loved seeing this rough, animalistic side of Tyler. It made him feel so alive being loved by such a possessive, primal being. Tyler nipped along his collarbone before he licked a long stripe up Jeremy’s throat and sucked on the skin under his jaw. Jeremy groaned, he loved it when Tyler licked at his neck like he found him delicious. Perhaps he did. Didn’t werewolves find vampires really tasty or something?

Jeremy bit down on his lip lightly, his fangs popping out as he tried to hold in yet another groan. It was time to speed things along. Jeremy reached down to one of Tyler’s hands and brought it up to his mouth before he sucked two fingers into his mouth. Tyler groaned and pulled his mouth away from Jeremy’s neck as he pressed his body closer, their erections brushing against each other. Jeremy released Tyler’s fingers when he judged they were slick enough and gasped when Tyler’s other arm snaked around his waist and yanked him closer as his feet spread Jeremy’s legs. Tyler pulled Jeremy’s waist away from the wall as he reached his fingers around to rub softly at the puckered muscle. 

Jeremy tangled his hands in Tyler’s hair as he felt his warm fingers rubbing over his hole. Using his grip in Tyler’s hair, he yanked him in for deep kiss as Tyler pressed his fingers in. Tyler moved his fingers quickly as Jeremy groaned out his pleasure in his mouth, both of them impatient to get to what they both wanted most. He withdrew his fingers when he judged Jeremy was ready, and pulling his mouth away from Jeremy’s he reached down and gripped Jeremy by the back of his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist as he held him against the wall of the shower. Jeremy laughed in surprise, but quickly drew serious with lust as he felt Tyler’s dick brush against his stretched hole.

Tyler quickly lined himself up before Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck giving desperate, heated kisses as Tyler pressed into Jeremy quickly. Tyler moaned out his pleasure as he licked into Jeremy’s mouth, Jeremy keeping them close together with his almost desperate grip in Tyler’s hair.

Tyler pulled out slightly, and thrust quickly upwards drawing out a surprised gasp from Jeremy as he pulled away from Tyler’s lips. His fangs popped out again, and Tyler watched him as his eyes grew dark with blood. Jeremy eyed Tyler’s neck with what could only be described as a supernatural hunger as his lips parted in a smile displaying his ivory fangs. Tyler smiled back, his eyes also displaying their supernatural nature with the unmistakable black and glowing gold because he enjoyed this perhaps as much as Jeremy did. 

Jeremy bit down just as Tyler thrust up into him again, and they both groaned as they experienced simultaneous pleasure. Tyler picked up the pace after that, almost as if his body was fighting the draining of his blood as he thrust up harder into Jeremy, drawing out another low groan from the vampire. They were getting close and they could both feel it. Jeremy pulled his fangs out and reached between them to stroke his hard cock as Tyler continued to thrust upwards, hitting his prostate every time.

Jeremy tightened his grip with his other arm around Tyler’s neck and gasped out, “Fuck! Almost there, Ty!” Tyler crushed his lips to Jeremy’s as he thrust up only a few more times before he came deep inside of Jeremy, hitting his prostate and causing Jeremy to gasp out his orgasm at the same time. 

Tyler let out a harsh breath, his head falling forward to press softly against Jeremy’s as he looked into his eyes. This time he was looking into Jeremy’s normal eyes, his soft brown human eyes. These were the ones he loved most. The ones he would see every day, and for the rest of his life if he had his way.


End file.
